


Closer to You

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Family Bonding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash comes home after pulling several all-nighters to study for midterms. York's perfect timing allows him to catch Wash as he comes through the door. Literally. Exhausted cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely friend who is going through some finals/grad application exhaustion herself. Stay strong darling! We love you.

The door opened quietly; so quietly that if York hadn't been heading toward the living room with a bowl of popcorn as the sound of keys jingling and soft cursing come through the door, he wouldn't have even noticed the other man's entry. But lucky for York, and even luckier for Washington, he's always had pretty decent timing. So when the front door swings inward in near silence, he's already had time to place the popcorn down to properly greet his younger lover, whom they haven't seen in days. He's sorely disappointed, however, when instead of the enthusiastic salutation the younger man usually offers him upon coming home, he receives an accidental armload full of a messy, blonde haired man. Grunting in surprise, he supports the weight of his obviously exhausted lover, wrapping his arms tightly around Wash when the other man lets out a quiet huff of contentment.

“Mmm. You smell good. Missed you so much, York. ‘m so tired though. Could barely stay awake long enough to dri-” A yawn cuts the rest of the young man’s words off, causing York to chuckle fondly. Wash has been spending far too much time in the library studying or writing papers and as much as he understands how important midterms are supposed to be in theory, it still doesn't mean he enjoys the disruption it causes in their time together. Thank god North has enough patience to explain it to him and deal with his pouting on a daily basis, or else York is sure he'd probably have said or done something he'd regret by now. The pure exhaustion in Wash's voice makes him even more appreciative of his older lover’s self control and willingness to assuage his fears, because the words the younger blonde utters next, right down to their delivery, are so utterly adorable that he's sure he'd give up almost anything to always remember this moment. “Gonna fall asleep on you if we don't move. ‘m so sleepy and you're so comfortable. Might need help with ma shoes though. And walking. Carry me?”

“Haha, OK babe. Let me help you get comfortable first and then we'll see about me carrying you.” The almost petulant whine and the childish phrasing that his lover uses tugs at York's heart in the most ridiculous of ways. He's reminded of Theta when the boy is thoroughly exhausted after being up far too long and North has to carry him in from the car. Running his hand up and down Wash’s back soothingly, he places a soft kiss in his lover’s disheveled blonde hair before pulling away from him despite the whine of protest. Propping the practically sleeping man against the wall, York kneels down to remove the exhausted blonde’s shoes, hiding a smile when Wash staggers slightly as he lifts each foot out of it's shoe, removing his socks at the same time. The process is wordless, York tapping on the second foot when he wants his lover to pick it up, and even with the man being completely incoherent at the moment, he still makes quick work of it. From there it's just a matter of quickly undoing the ridiculously gaudy yellow toggles on his steel grey peacoat, the one York harasses him about every time he sees it because the fasteners are just so incredibly awful, before removing it carefully with Wash cooperating in the way that loose-limbed, almost sleeping people often do. Once he's freed his lover from his heavy coat, hanging it on one of the free hooks by the door, he tugs the young man back into him, placing his hands low on his lover’s thighs and lifting him up. Wash starts, flinging his arms around York's shoulders in shock, even as his legs move naturally, wrapping comfortably around his waist. “Sorry for the lack of warning, babe. But we need to move now. North's napping on the couch, so if we want to catch opportune cuddles we need to get in there before he wakes up and makes us go to bed.”

“Mm, couch cuddles are best cuddles. Can I have middle? Missed you both so much.” Despite the quiet, muffled quality of that statement, York still picks up on the self-consciousness contained in that statement. He squeezes the younger man’s thighs gently, smiling when Wash presses his face tighter into his neck, lips grazing over the patch of exposed skin near his clavicle. He's about to assure the blonde he can have the middle when he's interrupted by two almost indecipherable words murmured against his neck. Two words that always set his heart racing. “Love you.”

“I love you too, babe. So very much. And I am so glad I found you.” He pauses a few steps into the living room to capture Wash in a sweet kiss when the blonde leans back and tilts his head up in an obvious offer. His lover hums happily against his lips before allowing him to break the kiss. Once Wash is securely tucked against his chest again, he continues his trek across the room to the sofa. Carefully nudging the legs of their lounging blonde lover off the couch, he deposits the smaller man next to him, ignoring the way North starts violently. The way their younger lover immediately snuggles into the older man is so incredibly endearing that York has to take a moment to stare, trying to capture the scene in his head permanently. It takes Wash’s annoyed huff and clingy hands to pull him out of it and he allows himself to be dragged forward without complaint, apologizing softly as he settles in next to Wash. “Sorry Wash. I just needed to take a minute to memorize how adorable you look in this moment.”

“‘m not adorable, you’re adorable.” The weak retort is muttered quietly, muffled by North’s chest as Wash snuggles into him. He can see the blush colouring the back of his lover’s neck, advertising the fact that he is aware of how childish and pathetic his response actually was. York catches North’s eye and they both chuckle, causing their younger lover to squirm between them. “No laughing. My brain isn’t working properly. Haven’t slept for two days.”

“Oh love. I’m sorry for laughing then.” North’s voice takes on the soothing quality he often uses when concerned about someone or addressing something they’re concerned about. His large hands run up and down Wash’s back comfortingly as York presses in closer, sandwiching the younger man between them and providing much needed physical contact. The smaller blonde gets incredibly clingy when tired, especially when it has been awhile since they’ve seen each other. North sighs in content, mirroring Wash’s. “I missed you, Wash. Are you all done preparing for your midterms?”

“Mmm yeah. I think I’m about as ready as I can be.” Another yawn cuts off any further reply causing North to frown. York sighs; he knows that face well enough to know that couch cuddles are probably going to be cut short in favour of crawling into bed. In fact, he’s positive that will be the next thing out of the man’s mouth. Opening his mouth, he tries to stall that conversation to glean of a few minutes of relaxation, only to be interrupted by a small, quiet voice from the doorway.

“Dad? I thought I heard Wash. Is he here?” Theta’s voice is full of sleep but still manages to be eager. A little blonde head peeks its way into the room, followed quickly by the rest of his boyfriend’s nine year old son. The kid is gripping the stuffed cat that Wash gave him just before he returned to his mom’s for the last time and rubbing the sleep from his eyes comically with the other hand. The scene is more suited to a six year old but with the amount of exhaustion in the room, York would be stupid to even suggest that. Instead, he offers Theta a smile and waves him over even as his dad questions him quietly.

“Theta, what are you doing out of bed?” York suppresses a small shudder of desire. North’s dad voice always makes him a little warm. There is just something about how perfect the man is as a father that makes him incredibly desirable. “You should be sleeping kiddo.”

“I got thirsty and then I thought I heard Wash. Can I stay up for a little dad? I miss him!” Theta’s explanation turns into a passionate plea, the kid turning on the tiniest pout and widening his eyes in the way that always melts the hearts of anyone that isn’t his father. North snorts, giving his child an incredulous look that makes the kids face fall so dramatically it’d be almost comically, except the honest to god tears and lip wobble that suggest Theta is no longer in the realm of pouting but actually becoming upset. York can feel Wash tensing beside him and North’s quick inhale. His boyfriend’s son hasn’t been very stable recently. Not with the custody battle still in full swing and his mother fighting tooth and nail to keep him despite refusing to leave the abusive tool she’s been dating. Theta’s response is shaky and tearful. “I’m sorry daddy. Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll go back to bed.”

“Theta, I’m not mad at you. Not even the slightest. And I would never stop you from seeing Wash if you asked. But it is a Sunday night, and even Wash is really tired.” North’s voice is so calm, so reassuring that York almost misses the hidden rage in it. Wash seems to catch it too, as the smaller man presses himself tighter against their taller lover in comfort and support. North takes a steadying breath, arm tightening visibly around Wash’s waist before continuing. “How about you go and grab your blanket and pillow and you can come cuddle with us on the couch while we watch… whatever it is that York has picked out for us to watch. Sound good?”

“Really? Thanks dad! You’re the best.” Theta perks up immediately, practically beaming at his dad before scampering out of the room and down the hall to collect said blanket and pillow. There is a collective sigh of relief from the three of them before Wash lets out the tiniest adorable giggle.

“That could have been a disaster. But all I can think about is how perfect North’s dad voice is.” York can feel the grin spreading across his face at that comment; apparently he isn’t the only one who thinks North has the best dad voice. His grin only widens when their lover continues. “Honestly, I never thought I’d say this about anything father related.. But damn North, you make one hot dad. I can see where some people get their daddy kinks from now.”

North chokes, eyes widening in shock, causing the laughter York is holding back to burst from him uncontrollably. “Oh my god, Wash. You can’t just say things like that. My kid is coming back any second now.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like he’ll even know what that means, North. Don’t use Theta as a shield for your embarrassment.” York says it quietly, making sure Theta won’t hear him from down the hall. His timing is, once again, perfect. Theta comes scurrying back into the room with a big fuzzy blanket and his pillow, still smiling. Offering the kid a return smile, he shuffles over to give Wash a bit more room. His younger lover picks up on the clue almost immediately, twisting until his legs are draped over York’s lap and his head is in North’s, shoulder sinking into the cushions easily.

“Come here, T. Lots of room in front of me for you.” Wash pats the couch in front of him invitingly, laughing quietly when Theta throws himself excitedly into the space. “Gotta share your blanket with me though, kiddo. That’s the only condition.”

“OK!” Theta’s answering chirp is quickly followed by him spreading the blanket haphazardly over himself and Wash. York grins, carefully straightening his end of the blanket and tucking it around their feet, squeezing his lover’s softly in affection before hitting play on ‘Robin Hood: Men in Tights.’ 

They all settle into the movie, Wash sighing happily. It doesn’t take long, maybe fifteen minutes, before Theta starts snoring softly. About ten minutes after that, he shares a smile with North as their younger lover murmurs softly and almost incoherently between them. “I missed this, missed you guys. So happy. Love you.”

North smooths his hand over Wash’s hair, petting him gently as North answers for both of them. “We love you too, Wash. And we are happy that you are home with us. Now get some sleep babe. We’ll wake you up when it's time to go to bed.”

 

* * *

York wakes at 4 am the next morning to Wash cursing quietly while searching fruitlessly for his phone to shut off the alarm. The crick in his neck and the annoying playback of the DVD menu prove that even he couldn’t resist the tempting pull of sleep. In fact, he can’t remember how far he got into the movie before succumbing to his own exhaustion, but he’d wager he dropped off shortly after North. He smiles fondly at the smaller of his two lovers when the man triumphantly waves his phone in the air after swiping off the alarm. Cracking his back, York eases his way out from under the blanket that still encases the slumbering Theta. Once upright, he stretches before sliding his arms underneath the nine year old, lifting him easily. Wash offers him a grin when the kid snuggles securely into him, collecting the pillow from against North’s leg and following him down the hall. He waits until his lover places the pillow down on the bed, pulling back the covers to allow him to slide Theta under the sheet. Removing the blanket from the child without waking him is a harder task, but together they manage to do it, pulling the sheet and duvet over him before adding the fuzzy blanket to the top. 

Once the kid is securely in his bed, Wash reaches out, grabbing his hand and leading him from the room. York allows himself to be pressed against the wall of the hallway, accepting the younger man’s hungry kiss and countering it with his own pent up longing. The blonde laces their fingers together, pinning his hands to the wall as he deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth and re-familiarizing himself with the territory. He moans quietly when they break apart, matching Wash’s quiet whimper. “Fuck I missed you. I missed you so damn much. It sucks when you’re away for so long.”

“I know. I missed you too. All of you.” Wash mutters his reply against his lips before pressing another peck to them. “Let’s go put North to bed before he realizes we stayed on the couch for so long and gets grumpy.”

York chuckles, following behind Wash as his heart swells with happiness. It’s things like last night’s impromptu slumber party that make him really feel like he finally has a functional, perfect family. Not the stupid "American Dream" that he grew up in, where children were, on the rare occasion, to been seen but never ever to be heard and the best way to solve a problem was to throw money at it. No, this right here, and the events of last night, are the things he’s always craved as a family. And he’ll be damned if he’s ever going to give that up. 


End file.
